ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Laugh and Forgive Me!?
"If you make me laugh from the bottom of my heart, I'll forgive you." Laugh and Forgive Me!? is episode fourteen of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening A young girl stands in a dark room, holding a dress in her hands. She cries and says idiot. Summary Naomi is very tall for her age and insecure over her appearance. After the SOS end up insulting her when she attempts to exit her comfort zone she struggles to find forgiveness. So it's up to the girls to lend a hand. Recap In P.E. the girls and boys have divided for a game of basketball. The boys are doing a lot better and the girls are having trouble keeping up until the tallest girl in class happens to steal the ball away from them before they can score a point. Her interference helps the girls win the game, easing their moods but with the boys expressing annoyance; along with Tamaki Reika, who writes off her talent by saying only cool girls are popular with boys. With that the SOS Trio head into the equipment room to clean up while Sagawa is getting an earful from the other two members for causing them to lose. He claims it to be Okuyama's fault and they begin to tease her when she shows up with the other girls. In retaliation she grabs them in a tight squeeze, refusing to let go until they beg her to quit. They run away after she releases them and gives chase while the others watch in mild amusement and remark on how frequent this is. After school the girls make their way home while talking about how cool Okuyama is. She doesn't appear to be agree, but Doremi tries to claim her height is a good thing, even if she isn't aware of it now. Okuyama points out the several problems with being tall though, such as outgrowing clothing quickly. She then recalls her birthday will be approaching soon and mentions how she would like to wear something nice, but she doesn't have anything like that. Inspired, the trio talk it over and Hazuki offers to let her borrow something she has, as she has a lot of clothing she doesn't even wear because of how much her mom buys. Okuyama agrees but she isn't able to find anything that suits her, so the girls ask her what she would like. She begins to describe a dress she used to wear when she was younger and draws a picture of it for them, and with this the girls return to another part of Hazuki's closet after claiming to have something like it. Hazuki transforms and with her magic, she casts a spell on the drawing to make a dress exactly like it. Soon the day of the party arrives and everyone expresses surprise seeing how different Okuyama looks- however they believe she looks really nice and compliment her. She is flustered over the attention but very happy, and after the party ends she offers to walk the girls home as thanks. They insist she doesn't have to, but before she can leave they are spotted by the SOS Trio, who quickly begin to tease Okuyama for looking so girly. The trio begin to telling the boys off for being so rude, but they are all shocked when Okuyama begins to cry. She runs away from them and the girls resume chewing out Sagawa for being so cruel, but he claims not to have done anything wrong. The girls angrily chase after the Trio until they lose sight of them. The next day at school Okuyama is running late. While it is noticed, nobody can tell anything is wrong as she starts a discussion with the girls. They seem concerned but they say nothing, and when the SOS try to put on an act for everyone they receive a cold shoulder from every girl in class. Okuyama leaves the room and Hazuki suggests they apologize to her, and Sagawa agrees, beginning to see the error of his ways. However, when he tries to speak to her she ignores him. She bluntly tells them that she was very hurt by them, so she will only forgive them if they can make her truly laugh. They assume this to be easy but they soon learn it actually isn't. At the Maho-do the girls make crafts while trying to think of a way to help with Lala. But soon they get inspired and attempt to cast magic in hopes of fixing things and leave to find the SOS once again trying to put on a funny act. Despite their attempts at improving their jokes, the girls see that there is just some things magic can't fix. Suddenly, a bunch of frogs appear and they begin circling the SOS, and in fright Sagawa runs away. The frogs trail him and he runs into school, bumping into Okuyama. He frantically tries explaining what is going on, and as it turns out Okuyama is afraid of frogs too, and they both find themselves running away. They run through janitorial equipment, a science class skeleton, and other objects until the two of them are cornered at the top of the school building. They spot a ladder and hurriedly climb up it to the roof, with the frogs beginning to vanish. As the duo remain frightened on the roof, Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko watch from nearby as the two other members of SOS show up. Okuyama and Sagawa try to determine what happened but after she sees how dirty he looks now, she can't help but burst into laughter. Sagawa is confused until he realizes she is also really dirty and he starts laughing too. While the girls don't exactly understand what happened, they are happy to see that everything appears to be fine. The next day at school the SOS trio begin to act up again, and as usual Okuyama chases after them. The girls are delighted by this, although they feel as though nothing was actually resolved. Spells used *Make a dress like the drawing *Make the SOS trio's act funny Major Events *Characters introduced: Naomi Okuyama Quotes *''Aiko: Thats the best you got?'' *''Doremi: So cold... *cringes*'' *''Hazuki: *sighs* instead of lame jokes, why don't you apologize to Okuyama-san?'' *''Doremi: I'm afraid its impossible for SOS to make Okuyama-san laugh from her heart.'' *''Doremi: They're all the same...'' *''Hazuki: Yeah.'' *''Aiko: I wish they would stop.'' Dub Changes Dub Changes Errors *While Doremi comments on how impossible it seems to make Okuyama laugh, one of Hazuki's pupils are larger than the other. *As the Ojamajo stare in shock while in Witch form, Aiko's hand is missing her glove. *When Okuyama starts to laugh after seeing how dirty she and Sagawa look, the two thin noodles hanging over her face are brown, but in the next shot they are lighter colored. *Before Sagawa and Okuyama reach the roof top, Sagawa's shirt is missing details. With the exeption of the shoulder designs, which are red colored when their normal color is yellow. Trivia *Marina is seen again since Early Bird Marina and a Bouquet From the Heart. *This is the first time someone is shown sucessfully transforming twice in an episode. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes